Beauty and the Insane
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the pairing Aruani.
1. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Note: this cover was created by artist, tariirii, on tumblr (unfortunately, it looks like their account was deleted)**

* * *

><p>Annie's never been one for big celebrations, all the noise, having to act like you cared about all the guests, it wasn't for her. However, Mina had decided to completely ignore this and go right ahead and plan a huge surprise birthday party.<p>

It had been such an obvious ploy. Reiner and Bertholdt were terrible liars, but Annie had just gone with the flow. She figured it had to do with her birthday, but she expected a small cake, not the entire fucking school crammed in her house.

"So do you like it?" Mina wore a smug grin. Annie just shrugged. Sure she hated parties like this, but Mina must have worked so hard to pull this off.

"But how are we going to explain this to my dad?" Annie's father was out of town for business (birthdays weren't big in the Leonhardt household) but, he'd notice the mess afterwards for sure.

"Oh don't worry," Mina chuckled, laughing at her own brilliance. "I hired the football team to clean up later. Relax, besides the best is yet to come." With that, she went off to mingle with the crowd.

Annie cursed under her breath. Mina just had to be cryptic and then abandon her like that. Annie wasn't one for socializing, she knew it, but she felt almost betrayed for being stranded in this sea of strangers.

Deciding to play it safe, she stuck to the snack table. Mina had gotten all her favorite foods, so Annie started to pig out a little. Suddenly, some asshat almost knocked in the punch bowl.

"Hey watch it you little shit-" Annie turned and saw it was a short, and this was coming from her, blond boy who had bumped her. He was were a top hat, cape, and mask that covered the top half off his face. And he was way cuter than he should be allowed.

"Ah, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Blue eyes sparkled behind the mask. Annie tried to scare this weirdo off with a glare but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the center of the living room .

"Ladies and gentlemen," The crowd died down and looked towards the boy. "Today, with my lovely assistant Miss Leonhardt, I, the Astonishing Armin, shall show you sights you have never seen." Annie searched the crowd for her friends. Reiner, Berthodt, and Mina were standing in a corner, giving her thumbs ups. Annie made a mental to knock some sense back into those three later.

"Annie, are you prepared to be amazed?" Armin turned towards her, holding a hand out.

"Tch, I guess," She gave her stereotypical apathetic response.

"Then let's begin!" With a snap of his fingers, flowers popped out of his sleeve. "First, the lovely lady should have some flowers, agree?" Annie didn't respond, but she wanted to blush at the flirting. Silently, she took the flowers and placed them off to the side.

"Friends, that is only the tip of the iceberg," He seemed to be really getting into the act. "For my next trick, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat. An Asian girl carried out a table to Armin.

"Thank you Mikasa. Now first, I'll show you my hat, empty you see." Annie had to keep from groaning at the cheesiness of it all. With a dramatic gesture, he placed the top hat on the table.

"Now Annie, will you say the magic words?"

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo," Annie gave the most deadpanned reply she could muster. As expected, Armin lifted the hat and revealed a bunny.

"Tada!" The room erupted in applause and Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes. You had to be an idiot to not see how he did it. For about an hour, Armin continued show cheap party tricks. It bored Annie to bits but that wasn't the main problem. For some reason, he kept sending flirtatious comments her way. Annie wasn't like some immature middle schooler who blushed and giggled, but it certainly was flustering. Annie tried to hide it though behind a blank stare and move on.

"You guys have been an amazing audience, but unfortunately we have come to my last trick." Annie's eyes lit up at this, finally this torturous event would be over with.

"I shall make Miss Leonhardt float!" Annie's eyes widen at this. Hell no, she did not want to be strapped to some freaky contraption. She looked for a way to escape, but the crowd surrounded her.

"What's the matter?" Armin looked confused at her worry. "Don't you trust me?"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do,"

"Oh that's not a problem!" He gave a gentle smile. "Just trust me." This was crazy, she hadn't even wanted to get dragged into this freak show. But the crowd was waiting, and for some reason Annie wanted to agree with Armin, even if it was a mistake. "

Fine," Dutifully she was led to the table and laid on it. Thinking it was a good idea to act along, she closed her eyes. Armin rambled on and Annie waited to feel a harness or something slide on. However nothing like that happened. Annie wanted to see what the fuck was going on, but she knew opening her eyes would ruin the trick.

Suddenly, Annie couldn't feel the table anymore. She tried not to panic, this was part of the show. However she didn't feel anything holding her up. It was as if she could just float for the rest of her life, til she just faded away.

Annie was dropped back on the table, and she shot up. Armin was taking a bow as the crowd cheered.

"Hey," He turned around to see Annie approaching him. "How the fuck did you do that?"Armin chuckled, probably trying to sound mysterious, but sounding more dorkish.

"A magician never reveals their secrets. However I do have a gift for the birthday girl." Quickly he bent down and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. Annie didn't even have time to decide what to do. On one hand she wanted to slap him for not even asking for permission; on the other hand, she wanted to shove this attractive person against the wall.

"You were a great assistant, call me if you ever want to do this again." With a flourish, he disappeared into the crowd.

"That son of a bitch," Annie muttered to herself. How the fuck was she even supposed to call him. She shoved her hands in her pocket. Suddenly she realized he had planted something on her. She pulled it out and saw it was a phone number.

"You sly bastard!" She couldn't suppress a small smile. She'd get him to show her how that last trick was done, maybe even show him a few of her own.


	2. What Could Have Been

Annie was never one for talking. It didn't help that she was surrounded by idiots usually, but then she wished someone would answer her questions.

It was unbearable being caged like this, bound, blindfolded and gagged in a dark room. All Annie remembered during her time in the crystal was a sense of detachment. It might have been weeks or years when somehow it broke and Survey Corp soldiers had captured her. This time they made it impossible for her to transform, going as far as to bind her hands in case she tried to pick a scab. She hadn't been fed, but on a few occasions they had given her water to drink. All she knew was the darkness and gnawing hunger.

Annie didn't know how much time has passed but for what seems like for the first time in forever, light enters her life again. She had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes, but once she does she recognized the blond in front of her.

Despite the longer hair and more matured face, she knew it was Armin.

"Long time no see Annie," He smiles gently, as if he isn't holding her captive right now. "Now I'm gonna take out your gag, but you can't shift, alright?" Carefully, he reached into her mouth, and she was a step closer to freedom.

"Why would you make such a stupid decision?" Annie supposed she should thank him, but really she's the enemy.

"Because I still believe you're a good person." He cringed a little afterwards, probably remembering their last interaction.

"Anyway, what the fuck's going on?" Annie was probably doing this wrong, but the days of darkness had wore her little patience.

Armin started tapping his fingers on his leg, that wasn't a good sign. "Right now we're deciding your fate. Many want to put you on trial for the deaths of the 57th expedition, but the others believe you could be useful to humanity." He got up and approached her, mere inches from her face.

"So please, do you have any information that could help us?" Those blue eyes tear her apart. Annie yearned to confess all her secrets, but years of training steeled herself. Even if tortured, she knew to keep quiet.

"Please!" Armin's voice shook. "I'm trying to save your skin!" Surprisingly, instead of staying silent, Annie laughed.

"Why do you care about me, I betrayed you!" She might be breaking, but at this point Annie didn't care.

"To be honest," Armin moved to cup her face, and time seemed to stop. "I might have loved you before," The words rushed out of his mouth, as if he couldn't hold them anymore.

For a second, Annie reminisced back to those days while training. He was so annoying, annoying but kind. He was weak, but made it up for it with his stubbornness to succeed. He had grown on her, to the point she couldn't kill him when the time came.

'I don't have to think hard, I know I loved you,' Annie kept those thoughts locked behind her blank mask.

Armin moved closer, til his forehead was touching her's. "I just want to apologize for how I did you wrong will you forgive me?" Annie didn't speak a word, for she knew one word would be her undoing.

Saddened, Armin got back up, disappointment clear in his face.

"I see, goodbye Annie Leonhardt." And with that he left.


	3. In Too Deep

Annie was never a fan of the crowded subway. It had been a part of her life since she was small (at least smaller than she currently was) but that didn't make rush hour anymore enjoyable.

As she scrolls through her playlist, she feels the train come to a halt. Fucking perfect, even more people squeeze on. Annie sighs before popping her earbuds in and resting her eyes, trying to block out everyone.

She was just about to enter that perfect zone, where you're aware of your surroundings, but have this disconnected, dreamy feeling, when the train comes to another screeching stop, throwing something heavy on her lap.

"What the-" Her eyes pop open, ready to tell off whatever asshat had messed with her, when she realizes someone's sitting in her lap.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" The dude apologizes, trying to place as much distant between them as possible. "I didn't mean to ma'am, but I wasn't paying attention and-" He continues babbling, but Annie's tunes out his words. He's around her age, blond, shoulder length hair, framing bright blue eyes. He's obviously not from around here though, what with the way he looks around nervously and his southern drawl.

"Hey it's cool, Blondie." People are looking, and Annie doesn't want to make a scene. "Here," She scoots a smidge over, leaving just enough room for him.

"Thank you, ma'am!" He beams brightly, and she can't help but think he's kinda cute.

"You're welcome." Annie gives him a curt nod before shutting her eyes again. It wasn't right to think about cute tourists like that. Things quiet down for a few seconds, but suddenly she feels a certain someone tapping on her shoulder.

"'Scuse me ma'am. I don't mean to nag, but are you sure it's alright to nap here? There are douchebags who would try harass women like you, and I just wouldn't feel right if-" Annie glares at him, but his rambling doesn't stop.

"Ugh," She groans before leaning forward and pressing a finger to his lips. The tourist goes still, eyes wide. "Look here, Blondie-"

"M' name's Armin-

"Whatever, I've lived in New York my whole life. I'm not taking some advice from a nosy tourist, more oblivious than I am." That finally gets him to shut up for a little while, embarrassment obvious on his face.

Annie's ready to go back to her music, but a twinge of guilt spikes through her body. She doesn't regret her words, but this guy, or Armin, seems lost. She should at least set him straight and point him in the right direction.

"So, where you heading?" The words come out clumsily, she's shit at small talk.

His face lights up at her words, blue eyes practically sparkling. "Oh, I'm meeting up with an online friend for the first time, it'll be nice to see her in person for once."

"Where she live?"

"Just two stops away, she mentioned something 'bout introducing me to a friend." Annie's ready to end the conversation at this point, he seems cool, but then something clicks.

"Wait a sec," Her eyes widen at the realization. "Do you know a Mina Carolina?"

"Why yes, why-" His face matches her as he comes to the same conclusion. "Well that's odd,"

"You're telling me."

"So you must be Annie then?" Armin extends his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's told you a million horror stories about me." She takes his hand, shaking it firmly.

"On the contrary, she had only good things to say 'bout you." He launches into a story about how he got to know her, voice growing stronger and more confident as he progresses. Annie only gets one word out of five, but her lips curl into a ghost of a smile. He has a pleasant voice, when he knows what he's talking about, and Annie thinks it's not that bad hanging out with him.

They walk together to Mina's apartment, Armin still doing the most talking, with Annie prompting him occasionally with a nod. Everything is going smoothly til they find a note tapped outside her door.

_"Dear Armin/Annie,_

_Sorry but I caught something this morning. Should be fine tomorrow, but I don't want either of you catching it. Sorry!_

_-Mina"_

"Well this is just perfect," Armin sighs. "Looks like I'll get to see her tomorrow."

"Wait, this is your first time in New York, right?" The words tumble out her mouth before she can stop them."

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, do you want to get a drink or something?" Annie suddenly becomes interested in a piece of lint on her jacket. "I know where the not shitty bars are."

Armin grins, and it's like looking directly at the sun. "Sure!" It's been less than 24 hours, but Annie already knows she's in too deep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I love these two, but both of them are hard to write.<strong>


End file.
